Spring Dinner
by tipsyanna
Summary: [AU ll GS ll FICLET] - "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" MinSeok menatap LuHan yang tengah tersenyum di depannya./"Ingin mengajak seseorang makan malam."/Dan ketika suara mobil LuHan menjauh, SeHun mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. ll (LuMin/XiuHan)


**standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**|| 0068 || 779910 || 217 || 61412 || 9488 ||**

_"Kau seharusnya memikirkan anak-anak kita!"_

_"Kau gila? Mereka bahkan bukan anak-anakku!"_

_"Apa maksudmu? Kau adalah istriku!"_

_"Aku memang istrimu, TAPI aku bukan ibu dari anak-anakmu!"_

_'Plak!'_

_MinSeok mendesah._

_Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan._

_Suara-suara itu._

_Pertengkaran itu._

_Semua sudah lama ia dengar, hingga akhirnya telinganya sendiri merasa bosan._

_Suara yang berfrekuensi lebih sering sejak sang ayah memutuskan untuk membawa wanita itu ke rumah mereka. Wanita yang kini berstatus sebagai ibunya, walau wanita itu tak pernah mau mengakuinya._

_MinSeok tersenyum, pahit. Sangat pahit, dari lengkung tak sempurna itu. Kini kisah yang semula ia pikir hanya ada dalam dongeng anak-anak benar-benar hadir di hidupnya. Ia benar-benar merasakan bagaimana memiliki ibu tiri yang kejam dan—_

_"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ, Bodoh? Mencuri dengar lagi, eh?"_

—_saudara yang kejam._

_Namun yang membuat cerita ini berbeda adalah sosok itu bukan saudara tirinya._

_"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini."_

_"Kebetulan? Kau pikir aku percaya? Lebih baik kau kembali ke tempatmu! Daripada aku muak melihatmu di sini yang tak berguna." Pemuda itu; adiknya berucap tajam. "Menjaga diri sendiri saja tidak bisa!"_

_MinSeok terperangah._

_"Ma-maafkan aku," bisik MinSeok lirih. "Maaf."_

_"Maafmu tidak akan mengubah semuanya atau mengembalikan ibu, _Noona_!"_

_'Brak!'_

_MinSeok terlonjak saat pintu kamar adiknya tertutup dengan bunyi keras di depan hidungnya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taman di samping salah satu _Medical Center_ itu sepi. Hanya sesekali rerumputan bergoyang, menari mengikuti gerak angin. Menebarkan harum bunga-bunga liar yang memancarkan warna berbeda di setiap rumpunnya.

"Aku sering memperhatikanmu akhir-akhir ini. Aku sering melihatmu berada di sini."

MinSeok menoleh dan melihat pemuda tampan yang kini mengambil tempat di sisinya. MinSeok sedikit bergeser, memberi tempat untuk pemuda tampan yang terbalut _long sleeved T-shirt_ berwarna putih itu.

"LuHan." Sosok itu memperkenalkan dirinya singkat.

"M—!"

"—aku tahu siapa kau_._ Nama lengkapmu Kim MinSeok, namun orang-orang sering memanggilmu XiuMin. Karena suaramu yang indah, kau sering bernyanyi di gereja _Medical Center_ ini. Usiamu tujuh belas kalau aku tidak salah," jelas pemuda bernama LuHan itu lancar.

MinSeok memasang wajah bodoh. Merasa heran sekaligus kagum dengan pemuda yang mengetahui tentangnya sampai sedetail itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya LuHan setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Tidak." LuHan menggeleng. "Kau kelihatan tengah bersedih. Tapi kau memang selalu kelihatan sedih sih."

MinSeok tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa kau begitu suka membaca orang lain, LuHan-_sshi_?"

"LuHan, panggil aku 'LuHan' tanpa 'sshi'." LuHan tertawa kecil seraya mengusap-usap tengkuknya. "Tidak. Aku bukan orang seperti itu."

"Lalu?" MinSeok mengerjapkan mata redupnya penasaran.

"Aku melakukan itu hanya denganmu—!"

"Eh?" MinSeok terpaku. Keduanya kini sama-sama terdiam. Dengan LuHan yang salah tingkah dengan kalimatnya barusan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya MinSeok lamat-lamat.

"_Hyung _kau sedang apa?"

LuHan menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda berwajah dingin yang tengah menatapnya.

"SeHun!" LuHan bangkit seraya menyebut nama lelaki itu. "Kemarilah!"

Lelaki bernama SeHun itu mendekat.

"Perkenalkan, ini SeHun, adikku." LuHan meraih bahu SeHun dan memperkenalkan pada MinSeok yang tetap duduk di bawah mereka. "SeHun, ini Kim MinSeok."

SeHun membatu. "Kim MinSeok...?"

Keheningan yang aneh menelusup pelan.

"Ternyata kalian sudah saling mengenal." LuHan mencoba memecah balok es yang seolah jatuh di antara mereka dengan suara cerianya. "Hm, wajar kalau kalian sudah kenal. Aku lupa kalau SeHun bekerja di sini."

"Ya,saudara Anda adalah petugas yang terampil." MinSeok mendongak menatap SeHun dan tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya kepada pemuda itu. Senyum ambigu di atas wajah manisnya. Sayang Oh SeHun _tidak bisa_ melihat senyumnya.

"Kupikir SeHun ceroboh, baguslah kalau kau menganggapnya terampil. Jadi, apa kau juga di rawat oleh SeHun?" tanya LuHan ingin tahu.

MinSeok menggeleng dan kini melempar senyum ambigunya untuk LuHan yang tidak begitu menyadarinya. "Tidak. Kurasa tanggung jawab SeHun sudah banyak."

"Senang mengobrol dengan kalian, tapi aku harus segera ke dalam." MinSeok berdiri. "Maaf_." _Gadis itu membungkuk singkat dan pergi sebelum LuHan dan SeHun sempat membalas salamnya.

"Gadis yang menarik. Kurasa aku menyukainya," ucap LuHan setelah sosok MinSeok menghilang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hunie?"

SeHun mengangkat bahunya pasrah dan duduk di tempat yang barusan _diduduki_ MinSeok.

"Aku akan mencari tahu tentang MinSeok sebanyak-banyaknya. Kau ikut?" LuHan menatap punggung SeHun.

"_Hyung_!"

"Apa?" LuHan masih tersenyum-senyum kecil seraya menatap wajah muram SeHun.

"Lebih baik jangan. MinSeok itu..."

"Ada apa dengannya? Kau juga menyukainya? Jangan ya!" larang LuHan _possessive._

"Tidak. Aku _tidak mungkin_ menyukainya." SeHun memilih bangkit dan berjalan diikuti LuHan yang tersenyum lebar di belakangnya.

"Beritahu aku, siapa dokter yang bertanggung jawab merawatnya!" teriak LuHan yang berada di belakang sang adik.

"Dokter—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nama aslinya Kim MinSeok. Dia datang ke _Medical Center_ ini sekitar dua tahun yang lalu." Dokter Jung menerangkan dengan detail pada LuHan yang tengah mendengarkan dengan hikmat di depannya.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarganya?" tanya LuHan ingin tahu. Saat ini ia memang tengah menemui dokter yang _pernah_ bertanggung jawab merawat MinSeok di sini.

"Sayang sekali ibunya meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu sebelum MinSeok ke sini. Setelah itu ayahnya menikah lagi. Kau tahu 'kan, cerita-cerita dalam dongeng di mana sang ibu tiri begitu kejam?" Dokter Jung menatap LuHan yang kini mengangguk-angguk seraya menatap rekam medis milik MinSeok di tangannya.

"Dia sering menyiksa MinSeok?" LuHan mendongak menatap Dokter Jung.

"Tidak. Bukan itu." Dokter Jung menggeleng cepat. "Tidak menyiksa secara fisik. Bibi itu bahkan tidak mau mengakui MinSeok dan adiknya. Mungkin lebih baik jika disebut penyiksaan secara mental."

"MinSeok punya adik?"

"Ya. Tapi hubungan mereka kurang harmonis. Adiknya terus-terusan menyalahkan MinSeok atas kematian ibu mereka."

"Memangnya ibu mereka meninggal karena apa?"

"Nyonya Kim meninggal karena..." Dokter Jung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Itu rahasia. Aku tak bisa sembarangan menceritakannya."

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan memaksa kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaannya di sini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ngg~ adakah seseorang yang dekat dengannya di sini?"

Dokter Jung tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Kurasa satu-satunya yang _pernah_ dekat dengannya adalah Do KyungSoo. Tapi, KyungSoo sekarang sedang koma."

"KyungSoo?"

"Ya. Mereka sangat dekat. MinSeok _dulu_ menyayangi lelaki itu seperti halnya adiknya yang hilang. Apalagi KyungSoo memang yatim piatu—_Yah! _Kau mau ke mana?" teriak Dokter Jung melihat pemuda tampan itu telah bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mengajak seseorang berkencan," jawab LuHan keras seraya menghilang di balik pintu ruangan Dokter Jung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan berukuran sedang itu sunyi. Hanya denging monitor yang terdengar mengisi dan mati-matian mencoba mengalahkan kesunyian. Sebuah kesunyian yang berpesta di dalam ruang dengan satu jendela itu.

MinSeok, satu-satunya yang sadar dari kesunyian hanya menatap hampa pada sosok pemuda yang tengah terlelap di depannya. Pemuda yang kini tubuhnya terbalut selang-selang dari alat-alat kesehatan di sisinya.

"MinSeok?"

Pintu ruang terbuka. MinSeok menoleh dan menemukan sosok LuHan di depan pintu.

MinSeok berdiri. Ia berjalan ke luar menuju LuHan yang kini menyingkir ke sisi pintu.

'Klek'

Pintu tertutup dengan bunyi pelan.

"Ada apa, LuHan-_sshi_?" tanya MinSeok setelah ia berada di luar kamar KyungSoo.

"Jangan memanggilku seformal itu." LuHan mengusap tengkuknya seraya tersenyum kecil. "Panggil aku 'LuHan'."

"Maaf," kata MinSeok lirih. "Jadi apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

"Aku–!"

_"__Ya__?"_ MinSeok membulatkan matanya.

"–ingin mengajakmu makan malam..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Makan malam?"

SeHun yang tengah menyandarkan bahunya pada pintu kamar kakaknya hanya melempar tatapan nanar ke arah pemuda yang lebih tua darinya, yang kini tengah sibuk memilih baju yang akan dipakainya keluar untuk makan malam.

"Di mana?"

"Restoran biasa."

"Jadi, MinSeok menerima tawaranmu?"

"Tentu saja." Setelah cukup lama memilih akhirnya LuHan memutuskan untuk memakai _coat_ hitam di atas kemeja yang kancing atasnya ia biarkan terbuka dan tambahan _sweter_di antara kemeja dan _coat_. _Skinny jeans_ tetap menjadi andalan untuk menutup tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Kau jangan coba-coba datang untuk mengganggu kencan kami, Bocah," ancam LuHan begitu pemuda itu selesai dengan ritual _dandan_nya dan melewati SeHun yang kini mencibirkan bibirnya, memberi kesan bahwa ia tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk _threesome dinner_.

Ketika suara mobil LuHan terdengar menjauh, SeHun menarik ponselnya keluar dari saku dan menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara musik yang lembut mengalun begitu LuHan dan MinSeok memasuki restoran tempat mereka makan malam. Keduanya bergerak menuju meja nomor lima belas di ujung ruangan dekat dengan jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan luar dari lantai dua tempat mereka berada sekarang. LuHan bersikap _gentleman_ dengan menarik kursi untuk MinSeok dan berusaha mengabaikan pandangan aneh dari pengunjung yang lain.

Mungkin mereka belum pernah melihat Pangeran dan Putri dalam dunia nyata. Apalagi MinSeok terlihat cantik sekali malam ini dalam balutan _short dress_ berwarna _broken white,_ senada dengan warna _sweter_LuHan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kurasa penglihatan pelayan tadi bermasalah." LuHan tertawa setelah pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka meninggalkan meja mereka. Di depannya MinSeok membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. "Bagaimana bisa dia mengabaikan gadis secantik dirimu, nona Kim?"

"Mungkin dia hanya fokus pada sang Pangeran dan melupakan keberadaan sang Putri," jawab MinSeok kalem. Tawa LuHan semakin keras dan tatapan beberapa pengunjung semakin menusuk. Bisik-bisik mulai merambat, mengubah nuansa elite di restoran berbintang itu menjadi turun drastis tak ubahnya sarang lebah.

"Mereka membicarakan kita," ucap LuHan setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Membicarakanmu lebih tepatnya, Lu."

"Hahaha benarkah? Ngomong-ngomong..." LuHan menopangkan tangannya di atas meja dan menatap MinSeok intens, "aku suka caramu memanggilku, 'Lu'."

Dan LuHan juga sangat suka rona merah yang terbentuk samar di tulang pipi MinSeok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Surat kabar yang terbit berbulan-bulan yang lalu itu tergenggem erat di tangan sosok tampan berwajah pucat yang duduk tidak jauh dari meja tempat LuHan dan _MinSeok_ berada. Di depannya, sesorang berpakaian khas dokter mengamati LuHan di balik kacamata ber-_frame_ bening yang dikenakannya. Dua sosok itu adalah Oh SeHun dan dokter Jung yang tengah mengikuti kencan LuHan dan _MinSeok_.

"Seharusnya aku memberitahu Luhan sejak awal," ucap SeHun begetar. Genggamannya pada surat kabar di tangannya mengerat.

Dokter Jung menghela napas. "Aku juga tidak mengira akan seperti ini. Kupikir waktu ia datang dan bertanya soal MinSeok ia hanya penasaran dengan sosok yang dulu sering bernyanyi di gereja di tempat kita."

Surat kabar itu terbuka menampilkan sebuah _headline_ yang tercetak dengan tinta tebal. **_"Kim MinSeok, Gadis 16 Tahun Bunuh Diri karena Tidak Tahan dengan Siksaan Keluarganya."_**

"Aku tidak tahu jika kakakku akan berakhir seperti ini setelah kematian orang tua kami. Menyedihkan bukan, menyadari jika salah satu pasien di tempatku bekerja adalah kakakku sendiri."

Mata SeHun menatap nanar ke arah LuHan yang tengah tertawa dan makan malam di mejanya. Pemuda itu sendiri. Tidak ada siapa pun di depannya. _Sosok gadis bernama MinSeok itu tidak ada._

SeHun melepas tatapannya dari Luhan, ia tersenyum miris dan kembali menatap minuman di depannya. Tangan dokter Jung terjulur mengusap bahunya pelan.

Di samping surat kabar lama yang telah diletakkan SeHun di meja tergeletak sebuah catatan milik dokter Jung yang terbuka, menampilkan tulisan acak-acakan khas seorang dokter.

_"'Exost' Medical Research Center untuk Depresi dan Gangguan Kejiwaan. Ruang No. 20. Nama pasien: Oh LuHan, 24 tahun. Diagnosis: Mengalami depresi yang hebat karena kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya."_

Dan derai tawa LuHan terdengar sampai ke meja mereka bersama pahit kenyataan yang ada.

_**...**_

**SELESAI**

* * *

**_( © AL, 2012-2013 )_**


End file.
